


Master/Slave (Day 23)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: A hand came down on his head, threading through his short hair. Carefully, he leaned into the touch. „Such a pretty sub.“, his Dom whispered, bending slightly down to press a chaste kiss against his forehead.





	Master/Slave (Day 23)

Nervously he looked at the watch hanging from the wall. Thirty minutes. He already knelt here for thirty minutes. His knees began to hurt, getting a bit numb. He was getting old. Still, he didn‘t move from his position, eagerly waiting for his Dom. Whom was late. Of course, the food was in the oven, preventing it from getting cold, but it still irritated him that his Dom wasn‘t on time. They both were on their days off. There was no anomaly, otherwise, he would‘ve got the message, too. His Dom was just late. And if there was one thing he hated more than everything it was waiting on someone. He wasn‘t a very patient man even on his best days.

He could hear a key getting turned around in the front door and let out a relieved sigh. Only a few minutes more and he would‘ve gone insane. Light footsteps were coming down the hall to the living room. Then they stopped. He didn‘t dare to look up. They both had agreed that this was their free day, that they probably wouldn‘t even do this, just two normal people, a normal couple doing everyday business. Maybe he‘d overstepped a line?

A hand came down on his head, threading through his short hair. Carefully, he leaned into the touch.

„Such a pretty sub.“, his Dom whispered, bending slightly down to press a chaste kiss against his forehead.

„I cooked for us. If you want.“, he said, still not daring to look up but he could see the smile out of the corner of his eye.

„That‘s great. I will just wash my hands and then we can eat. Stand up. It can‘t be comfortable for your knees.“

Carefully, he stood up, ignoring the protesting sound his knees gave from them. It was a shame that he couldn‘t kneel as long as he wanted to. Not anymore.

„Not getting younger.“, he answered before he bend down again to give his Dom a proper kiss.

„Were you waiting for a long time?“, Connor asked, worry in his eyes. Danny just smirked.

„Of course not. Cannot wait for your lazy ass to come home all day, can I?“

Connor grinned and gave him a light slap on his ass before he tugged Danny down again.

„No. But if you want to keep this attitude I can look to your ass and get it all warmed up.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
